


Satisfy Your Soul

by ephemeralembers



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, cordelia/misty, foxxay - Freeform, goodeday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralembers/pseuds/ephemeralembers
Summary: I kinda just felt like writing about Foxxay kisses. This is the first installment, with two more hopefully on the way soon. These take place after Cordelia is named Supreme and Misty is not in hell anymore, other than that I'm not sure about the timeline. Enjoy (and thanks for stopping by)!





	Satisfy Your Soul

Misty and Cordelia walked down the colorful, charming Frenchman Street to their destination. Cordelia was taking Misty to one of her favorite music venues to see a local artist she thought the swamp witch would like. Misty marveled at the tall, flimsy-looking columns of burnt orange, cerulean, and yellow supporting the balconies above them. Cordelia had told her that if there’s a place you want to go to hear music in New Orleans, it was definitely Frenchman street, and she could see why. Each restaurant and venue they passed was bursting with different genres of music. Some had musicians playing swing music, others were playing rock, others had a DJ. How had she not ventured to this street before? She was already in love with the atmosphere.

“Here we are,” Cordelia announced.

“What is this place?” Misty inquired while looking over the green building with red doors and large windows covered with gig flyers. “Looks pretty funky.”

“Three Muses. It’s one of my favorite places in the city.”

Misty found the place to be a little offbeat for Cordelia’s taste. She had expected her to like fancier places with white table cloths and a maitre d’. She was glad her friend had another side to her well put together persona. When they entered the venue with teal walls adorned with colorful artwork and various knick knacks, they were seated at a table near the window across from the small raised stage and ordered drinks and finger food while waiting.

“Who is it we’re seein’ again?” Misty asked while hungrily shoving a fry into her mouth.

“Kristin Diable. She’s a local artist who reminds me of Stevie in her own way.”

The women exchanged half-shy smiles. Cordelia blushed when she saw the younger witch's eye light up. It was a welcome sensation. She found herself more relaxed with Misty than she expected to be, especially since she went out on a limb to ask the swamp witch to join her out on the town.

 

When Kristin came out on stage, Misty recognized a style similar to her own: florals, chiffons, a brimmed hat, and long blonde hair. Kristin began to play her acoustic guitar and almost immediately, Misty found herself swaying in her seat to the bluesy-rock rhythm coming from the small band across from them.

Cordelia looked over at her companion and couldn’t help but feel a pleasant pressure in her ribcage, like a swarm of butterflies begging to burst free. Misty was so in her element, feeling every beat of the music through her willowy body. It was a beautiful thing to behold.

Misty clapped enthusiastically when the song was over. Absentmindedly, she placed a hand on Cordelia’s knee. “I love this, Dee! She’s great!” She smiled at Cordelia, who returned the soft gaze the swamp witch was giving her. There was a gentle electricity between them in the moment. As if it was instinct, Cordelia lowered her hand to Misty’s and laced their fingers. The swamp witch did not object to the Supreme’s actions, only releasing the older witch’s hand to applaud. She simply let it happen and continued to enjoy the music until the show ended.

“Hey,” Cordelia said softly. “Why don’t we head out? It’s getting kind of late.”

 

\---------------------------------

 

It was nearing midnight when the women started their walk back to the St. Charles streetcar that would take them closer to the academy. The music was still going in several clubs and cafes. On their walk, they talked about the concert and which songs they liked most. Misty didn’t know the names of the songs, but she sang a few lyrics that stuck out to her.

“I think it goes somethin’ like 'dance with me ‘til the dawn, can’t keep the sun from risin’ up so take me to the water where we’ll stay’ or somethin’.” 

“Oooh that’s a good one. _Deepest Blue_ is a beautiful song.”

She explained that she liked it because it reminded her of the feeling she got when she was in her shack, just listening to the cadence of the bayou. Plus, it seemed like a good twirling song.

Cordelia revealed her favorite song of the night. _Hold Steady_. She felt it was a song about letting go of the things or people that hold you back, no matter how uncomfortable that might be.

“Mmm, I liked that one too! It symb’lizes a lot for you, don’t it?”

“Yes, it certainly does,” Cordelia trailed off, biting her lip.

“She sang her ass off, Dee. Thanks for takin’ me,” she said smiling as she intertwined her arm with Cordelia’s. Cordelia tugged at the swamp witch’s occupied arm, pulling her closer to her side.

After the streetcar ride from the French Quarter, they walked down mansion-lined Jackson Avenue to the bewitched antebellum one they called home. Not ready to go in just yet, Misty suggested they sit on the steps for a little while. The Supreme thought that was a lovely idea, and with that, they sat on the steps of the academy. The night breeze gently rustled the leaves of the trees and shrubbery surrounding the property. A sweet fragrance from the jasmine vining on the fence whirled past their noses. Moonlight and streetlights on the heavy iron gate cast long shadows across the front yard. The gas lamps on the gate emitted a soft, warm glow that was barely noticeable. It was a sight the witches saw every night, but it had never been as peaceful and palpable as it was that night. At first the breeze was welcomed since they’d walked for so long and the streetcar was rather stuffy, but after a few minutes, Cordelia caught a chill that made itself known. Misty was always prepared for the cool night breezes, but Cordelia… not so much.

“Here, you’re shiverin’ you’re so cold,” Misty pointed out as she wrapped a shawl clad arm around the witch next to her. She pulled Cordelia closer to her to share her warmth. Cordelia let her head rest against Misty’s shoulder. They stayed silent for a moment until a chuckle slipped from Misty’s lips.

“What’s funny? I wanna laugh too,” Cordelia teased, poking Misty’s thigh.

“Oh, nothin’. It’s just, well,” she considered how to approach what she was about to say to the blonde next to her. “Tonight kinda felt like a...a date, I s’pose.” She felt Cordelia tense in her one-armed embrace.

“D-did it?” Cordelia looked up at Misty, never removing her head from the swamp witch’s shoulder. She was nervous and she knew it was evident in her tone and her body.

“Yeah. I, uh, liked it a lot” Misty said, much to the Supreme’s relief. “It was real nice.”

Cordelia felt those butterflies assaulting her ribcage again. She covered Misty’s free hand that was resting on her knee. “You know, we can always do this more often.”

“I’d like that.” A blush grew on Misty’s cheeks, one that she could not control. She was sure Cordelia could feel the heat radiating from her face.

The small touches and moments of intimacy throughout the night finally broke Misty. In a moment of bravery or exuberance, (she didn’t know which) Misty fixed her blue eyes upon Cordelia’s chestnut-colored ones and softly captured the older woman’s lips with her own. The kiss was warm and gentle, brief but loaded with emotion. Cordelia’s lips were soft against Misty’s, but at the same time, electric. It was as if both women could taste the anticipation the other had been harboring in her lips and the sparks were finally catching.

Cordelia squeezed Misty’s hand, hoping to convey that she was enjoying this moment. The swarm of butterflies freed themselves, giving way to a serenity found in her swamp witch's lips. 

Misty pulled away first. “Is...is this okay?” She hoped it was. Kissing Cordelia was as sweet as she imagined. And though her heart was pounding against her chest, she felt the nervousness fizzle into something far more pleasant: unadulterated contentment.

“Mhmm,” was all Cordelia could manage before reaching up to cup the swamp witch’s flushed cheek, bringing their lips together again. Misty whimpered with the gentle pressure of Cordelia’s lips that parted her own. Hands found and caressed soft sides, tongues danced, and lips met for a minute or maybe five. Neither could’ve kept track of the time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in checking out Kristin Diable, here are the two songs referenced in the fic
> 
> Deepest Blue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9HtQsLNouOM  
> Hold Steady: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N3v3hsb-1qs
> 
> The series title is also a lyric from one of her songs (that's kinda Foxxay, tbh): https://youtu.be/SK0KejtSfRo?t=68
> 
> Thanks for reading if you made it this far! <3


End file.
